The Phone Call
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: After WH moves news goes around that Myka and Pete are getting married. HG and Myka haven't talked for months and one night, Myka gets a call in the middle of the night. Set in D.C. with Pete. A reverse of Eddie's headfic from DragonCon 2015. Some phone dialog posted by Crazycat9449 on tumblr.


I leaned against the headboard reading while Pete slept beside me. Every once in a while the light would catch on the diamond engagement ring he gave me earlier this month. We had been together since the warehouse moved. News of the engagement went around quickly to our friends and family. They were all thrilled for us. But when we told Steve, he gave me that look. The look he gave when he knew you were lying. He didn't say anything about it but I knew what he was thinking. _You're lying to yourself Myka. You don't love Pete like that and you know it. You're taking the easy way out and running from your truth. Again._

Sighing, I closed the book and went to make some tea. Putting the kettle on, I pulled out the only tea I would actually drink. It was the same tea Helena drank every night before bed. She had forced me to try it at least once and I quickly got in the habit of joining her every night on the patio or in the living room before turning in for the night. It was pathetic, I know, but I just wanted to spend time with the author. Jumping when my phone rang, I hesitated answering it. _Who would call me from a random number at this hour?_ "Hello?"

"Darling, I've made a terrible mistake." It was Helena. The sultry British accent was slightly slurred but that was definitely her. "But, darling you, you made a terrible mistake too!" I couldn't speak. "S'my fault of course. I didn't come after you when I should have. Did I make you think I didn't care for you? Did I make you think that your only option was Peter?"

"Helena…" My voice was barely audible. _I hope she can hear me. Please Helena, hear me. Know that I'm listening._

"Myka, you are there." H.G. paused, a sad smile most likely graced her lips. "You can't marry him. I won't stand for it."

"It's not…"

"Mykes?" Pete's voice was a whisper. Turning, I looked at him with a clenched jaw. If I opened my mouth, tears would certainly roll down my cheeks. "What are you doing up?"

"I love you Myka Bering, I'm a terrible fool, who made so many terrible mistakes. But I love you. I do hope it's not too late." Since I couldn't speak, I signed the letters 'H' and 'G.'"

I chuckled silently as Pete went through the sign language alphabet I forced him to learn. His eyes grew when he realized who was on the other end of the line. "H.G.?" I gave a nod.

"Is that Peter?"

I had to clear my throat. "Yes." It was the only word I could manage to get out before my voice cracked. My chest was tight. H.G. was clearly in pain and I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and sooth that pain.

"Don't marry him darling. Come have a lifetime of adventures with me." Helena's voice was pleading now. "Myka, darling, please."

My stomach churned and I became nauseous. "Where are you?" I tried to keep my voice even. Tried not to show how close I was to breaking down.

"I'm in D.C. I'm outside your apartment building to be precise. It's pouring rain." There was a drunken chuckle.

"Are you insane? Hold on." I ran past Pete and out the door. I made record time down the two flights of stairs.

There Helena stood. She was drenched standing on the sidewalk in the light of a streetlamp.

A flashback of when we first met hit me because she wore the same outfit and had her hair up the same way. "It's forty something degrees out here. And you're trembling."

"I told you I'm a fool." A soft but sad smile graced the author's lips. "I couldn't stand being away from you any longer. I was running away from my truth. Something I told you not to do."

"I remember." My voice was a whisper as I stood in front of H.G. "Come inside. You're freezing."

"Are you sure Peter will be okay with it?"

I have never seen Helena this timid before. "If he's not, he'll have to get over it." The woman smiled. "Can you walk?"

"It's a little hard to keep my balance."

Chuckling, I laced my arm through hers. "Okay. Come on." I walked slowly so H.G. could keep up. "How much have you drank tonight?"

"I lost count after five shots of something brownish gold. I think it was whiskey." Helena's words were slurred as she leaned into me. "It was the only way I could gather up the courage to come here and call you. I was about to leave but then you answered."

"I'm glad you didn't leave. I'd rather someone not take advantage of you." The thought of someone doing that to H.G. sparked anger inside me.

"Nope. I doubt they could. I might be intoxicated and my motor skills aren't what they are when I'm sober, but I can still kick some ass as Claudia would say." Helena paused, "How is the young caretaker?"

"She's well. We spoke last week." Walking up the stairs was rather comical. Helena kept one hand on the railing and the other on the wall. I walked a step behind her to make sure she wouldn't fall.

When we finally got to my door, she tried to compose herself. "He's going to be angry with me. I know he will be." H.G. kept her eyes cast down. Her jaw was tight and I could tell there was a lump starting to form in her throat. "I shouldn't have come." Helena's voice trailed off. "I'm sorry." She turned towards the stairs but I grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere but inside. And don't be sorry." Before I realized what I had done, H.G. was in my arms. I had wrapped the brilliant inventor in a strong embrace. She buried her face in my hair and clung to me tightly. _I forgot how much I missed you being in my arms. Even if it is just a hug. I forgot what your touch really felt like. It's ghosted me since we said goodbye and you stayed with Nate._ My grip tightened around H.G. at the thought. We stood there a few minutes before I leaned back. "Let's go inside." Helena gave a simple nod and followed me into the apartment.

"Is she okay?" Pete waited by the couch.

"She needs a fresh set of clothes, forty ounces of water, two Tylenol, and sleep. And maybe a trashcan."

"I'll get the water and Tylenol. You get her something to wear. She can stay in the guest bedroom." From the look on Pete's face, he knew where I'd be sleeping tonight.

"Follow me." I took H.G.'s arm and led her to the bedroom.

"You know a lot about taking care of drunk people. Why is that?" H.G. sat on a towel that I had thrown on the bed and watched as I rummaged for clothes.

 _I have to put her in lounging pants and a t-shirt. Otherwise Pete will see me gawking at her. Curse you Helena. No matter what you wear you're so damn attractive._ "Well, alcohol dehydrates you so the water will help counter that. You'll have a headache in the morning. Yours will probably be horrible. I'll make you a bacon sandwich for breakfast to help the hangover go away. The bacon for protein and the bread to soak up the leftover liquor in your stomach. Here," turning around, I saw that Helena had fallen asleep on my side of the bed. "Damn it." Sighing, I walked over. _Well this will be fun._ Carefully, I changed the older woman into the dry clothes. Trying desperately not to notice the black lace bra and underwear set she wore. I tucked her in and turned the lamp on low. Cracking the door, I joined Pete in the kitchen.

"How is she?" He stood leaning on the counter.

"She's asleep." I paused, "Do you mind sleeping in the guest room tonight? I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What did she say on the phone? Maybe some indication on why she came here three sheets to the wind?"

 _I hate lying to Pete but I can't tell him the truth. Not now._ "Her words were so slurred I couldn't make much of it out."

He gave an understanding nod. "I know how that goes. Well, it's nearly three in the morning. I'm going to go to bed. Stay with her tonight. I don't want something to happen. Put a trashcan beside the bed."

"I already did. And turned her on her side." Kissing Pete on the cheek, I hugged him before returning to the bedroom. H.G. was still sound asleep as I placed the water and pills on the nightstand. Crawling into bed, I watched the woman a moment. "Goodnight Helena."

Not a minute after I got comfortable, H.G. rolled over and wrapped her arm around my waist. She buried her face in my hair and sighed. "Goodnight…"

"You're awake?" I didn't move. Unintentionally, I snuggled into the woman's embrace. Even though I was a little taller, we fit perfectly together.

"Barley. I woke when you left." Her words were slurred from sleep.

"Sit up and take the Tylenol and drink the water. I know you don't want to, but trust me, it will do wonders for you in the morning."

Helena complied and sat up. After taking the medicine, she looked down at herself. "When did I change?"

 _I miss her touch already._ "You didn't. I did for you. You were soaked and I wasn't going to let you sleep in wet clothes."

"Thank you." I felt H.G.'s eyes on me. "You've always taken care of me in some form or fashion."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. "You're welcome. We can talk in the morning. You need to get some rest." My voice was light. Honestly, I wanted her to lay down so she would put her arm around me again. I liked Helena being snuggled up to me.

"Okay." H.G. laid back down and turned off the light. _Damn it. She's not facing me nor cuddling up to me again._ "Myka?"

"Yes!" I paused knowing the author probably had a brow raised and a grin. "I mean, yes that's okay."

Without a word, Helena wrapped her arm around my waist and buried her face in my hair. Sighing, H.G. got as close to me as she possibly could. "Goodnight darling." Before Helena could stop herself, she placed a soft kiss on my bare shoulder. I had to silence a sob at the intimate touch.

Xxx

The next morning, I woke to the smell of bacon. At some point during the night, Helena and I switched places and I was the one holding her. I breathed in the woman's scent and felt at peace. _This is how I want to wake up. Either with her in my arms or me in hers._ "Good morning, darling." Helena's voice was groggy.

 _Oh God. Her groggy voice is sexy too._ "Morning. How do you feel?"

H.G. groaned. "Hungover."

I chuckled softly. Neither of us moved. "It seems we changed positions at some point."

"It seems so." Again, neither of us tried to move. The room was somber.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble last night. And for what I did before falling asleep." H.G. had lowered her voice to a whisper.

"It's okay." I nestled my face into her hair more. She shivered when I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm making your uncomfortable, aren't I?"

"Not in the sense you're thinking. You're making me uncomfortable because I want to be with you and you're holding me like this. Talking to me like this." Helena rolled to face me. Satin brown eyes met mine. "But I can't have you because you're with Peter." She cupped my cheek and ran her thumb over my bottom lip. "After breakfast, I'll leave the two of you alone."

I stopped H.G. from withdrawing her hand. "I don't want you to leave." I chewed my bottom lip. Helena's face was inches from mine and the only thing I could think to do was kiss her.

"Myka, you're with…,"

"I know." A tear rolled down my cheek. _I will not cry in front of H.G. I will not cry in front of her. I have to be strong._ All I could do was squeeze my eyes closed and burry my face in the crock of Helena's neck.

Slowly, she ran her hand through my hair trying desperately to sooth me. "I should have come when I heard the warehouse was moving. I know that now. I'm a bloody fool."

Pete's voice came from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready."

"We need to get up." Helena tried to move away but I held her in place. "Darling…,"

"One more minute…," We laid there in silence. Finally, I pulled myself away from the brunette and rolled to the edge of the bed. "Are you nauseous?"

"No. It seems the water and medication helped." H.G. stood and waited for me to walk out first. "Good morning Pete."

"Hey H.G. How do you feel?" Pete finished setting the table.

"I'm alright. The water and medication helped. But I need something to soak up the liquor still in my stomach." The inventor took a seat. "Smells lovely."

"Thanks. I figured you would sleep in a little. I remember the benders I went on. The next morning was horrible." Pete began to make his sandwich. "How are you Mykes?"

 _I'm shredded. I hate this. I love you as a best friend. Not a lover. I'm in love with H.G. and we all damn well know it!_ "I'm fine." I could feel Pete's eyes on me. He must have been getting vibes since last night. We ate in an awkward silence until Helena finally broke it.

"You have a lovely home."

"Thanks. So, how's your girlfriend in New York?" Pete's voice was punctual. He was verbally claiming me. Both H.G. and I picked up on it.

"We're no longer together. I broke up with her a few weeks ago. I've been spending time in London actually." Helena's voice was stern. She knew what he was up to and wasn't going to stand for it.

"What brought you to D.C.?"

H.G. was silent a moment. "You know why I came here, Peter." _This is not going to end well._

"You came to steal my fiancé." It was clear the author was choosing her next words carefully.

 _I have to stop this._ "Helena," The British woman's domineer softened slightly. "I'll wash your clothes so once you shower you'll have something to change into."

"Thank you, darling." She watched me from over the rim of her glass.

 _And now she's trying to make him jealous. This is not going to end well at all._ "You're welcome." The tension only grew. I didn't dare leave the two of them alone. I was sure Helena would put Pete in a headlock or worse. She was very protective when it came to me. And when she was jealous, she could be dangerous. Once breakfast was over, Pete cleaned up as I got H.G. a towel and fresh clothes to change into until her clothes were washed and dried. They smelt like a bar. "Hey," I kept my voice down as I walked into the bathroom. Helena gave me her attention as she brushed her teeth with the spare toothbrush I kept in my drawer. "Try not to flirt with me too much around Pete. He's already defensive because…well…," my voice trailed off. _I can't tell her I'm in love with her. That would just make the situation worse._

H.G. used mouth wash and wiped the excess off with a towel. "I'll keep it to a minimum. I just can't help that it comes so easily when I'm around you. I mean, you remember when we met and then worked together."

A soft smile tugged at my mouth at the memories. "Yeah. Well, here's a fresh towel and a change of clothes. I know you'd be perfectly content just being in a robe but…"

"It would make Pete uncomfortable?" H.G.'s tested the water.

"Yeah." I bit my lip and looked away as Helena took off her shirt. Her back was to me but I still felt that fire in the pit of my stomach. I wanted nothing more than to run my hands along her toned body and pull her against me. "Anyway," I cleared my throat. "If you need anything, just yell." The brunette gave a nod as she stepped into the walk-in shower. _Thank God she didn't say it would make me uncomfortable as well. Although, the look in her eyes made it quite clear she knew it would. But uncomfortable in a much different way._ Sighing, I walked back into the kitchen.

"I'll do the errands today since H.G. is here." Pete didn't look at me.

 _Great. Just great._ "Pete…" _What exactly can I say?_ _That I'm sorry Helena showed up? It would be a lie and both of us knew it. He doesn't deserve to be lied to._

"Don't worry about it. I'll give you time to figure whatever it is out." It was clear he wanted to say more but was kind enough to not.

"Okay." I watched as my fiancé' grabbed his coat and walked out the door. The idea that once brought me happiness, of sorts, now brought pain and nausea. Everyone knew, including me, that I should be with H.G. We were so alike and compatible. We challenged each other and made one another want to be a better person. Pouring myself another cup of coffee, I sat at the table and rubbed my temples. I could feel a headache coming on. _What am I going to do? I love Pete but I'm in love with H.G. There is a difference. One is like a family member or a best friend and the other is deeper than that. Fuck!_ I didn't hear the shower turn off nor did I hear Helena walk up behind me. I jumped when I felt strong hands on my shoulders.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Helena started to gently massage the tight muscles.

My head tilted forward as she dug her thumbs into the back of my neck. A soft moan escaped my throat at the touch. "God that feels good."

"It always helped when you were stressed." H.G. kept her voice low. A comfortable silence fell between us. Memories of when she used to do this for me came flooding back. When her hands stilled, I whimpered at the loss. "Better?"

"Mmhmm." Turning, I noticed H.G. was just in my robe. "Really?" I couldn't help but laugh. H.G. Wells in a fluffy black robe with her hair twisted up in a towel on top of her head.

"I didn't hear Pete so I figured he left." The older woman pulled a chair closer to me and took a seat. "Myka, I truly am sorry that I've caused all this trouble. It's just, I couldn't bare the pain of not telling you how I felt since I heard about the engagement. I know I should have stayed away but…,"

"No. I…" The idea of H.G. staying away and her being in so much pain nearly killed me. "I don't…," my voice trailed off. "I don't want you to leave me again. I can't stand the thought of saying goodbye to you. You said we'd get coffee and stay in touch but that never happened."

"Which is my fault." Helena looked at her hands that were folded in her lap. "I always seem to hurt the ones I love the most." H.G. took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"No." Satin brown eyes met my gaze. "Don't you dare fucking say it. Don't you dare disappear from my life again. You have no idea how much that kills me." My voice came harsher than I had intended. Guilt clenched around my heart when I saw Helena flinch. "I'm sorry. That came out harsher than I meant it to."

"No worries my love. I deserve it."

 _I missed the terms of endearment. Darling, love, even somehow my name felt endearing. Everything H.G. does makes me feel like I'm the only person that matters to her. All the lingering looks and touches. We both lived for those._ "No, you don't." I took in a deep breath and looked at the ring on my finger. "I wanted you to come after me before Nate and after Nate. But you went to New York and found some painter." H.G.'s brow rose. "Claudia told me."

"Mhm. And why did she look up this information? I know she had to do some digging because I kept everything off the grid." There was a teasing in the author's tone.

"She knew I'd ask eventually." A light blush crossed my cheeks.

A broad grin played at Helena's lips. "Bashful Myka." H.G. timidly placed a hand over mine. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stay but I know its torture for you to see me with Pete. I don't want to hurt him."

"I know." Helena caressed my hand with her thumb. "I know that you paid for flowers to be set before Christina's grave on holidays." My eyes flashed to hers. "The caretaker called to let me know someone took over the payments. The only other person who knows where she's buried is you. Thank you for that."

"I went to visit her too. I hoped somehow she could give me an answer as to what I should do." A lump started to form painfully in my throat.

"And it's safe to assume she didn't?"

I didn't answer for a few minutes. "She did but I was still too scared to admit it out loud."

"What were you afraid to admit?" H.G. kept her voice light.

"That I'm in love with you…." Tears glistened in my eyes and I cupped my face in my hands. "I realized this and then two days after I got back from London Pete proposed. You were still with that woman and…"

"Myka, sshh." Moving her chair forward, Helena wrapped me in her arms. I cried into her shoulder and she ran her fingers through my hair. That always seemed to sooth me. "I'm here…"

When the Superman tone sounded, I knew it was Pete. "He must have gotten a vibe."

"Let me." Hitting accept, H.G. put the phone to her ear. "Hello Pete."

"Hey, is Myka okay?"

"Yes. She's lying down at the moment." Thankfully Pete wasn't Steve. I tried composing myself and leaned back.

"Oh, okay. Well, I should be home in a couple hours."

"Alright, I'll let her know. See you soon." Ending the call, the older woman placed the phone on the table. "He's worried about you."

"I know." I dried my face and stood. "I'm going to shower. It always helped me feel better."

"Alright. I'll take the hairdryer and clothes into your room to get dressed. I don't think it would be good for Pete to walk in and me be naked under your robe."

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up my throat. "No, that wouldn't be good."

"There's that smile. Much better." Helena stood and wrapped me in a hug. "Go get in the shower and clear your head. I'll put the clothes in the dryer."

"Thanks. Oh and H.G.," The woman turned towards me. "If I get out of the shower and you're gone…,"

"I won't do that to you. Not again. I give you my word I won't leave." She was telling the truth. It was clear in her voice and showed in her eyes. They were full of pain for what she'd done to me in the past. "I promise."

"Okay." The hot water felt good on my muscles. _I need to figure out what to do. I don't want H.G. to leave but I can't be with them both. Everyone has always said go with your gut and my gut screams Helena. So does my heart. But my brain…well my brain screams her too. But then I remember all the heartache she's caused me over the years. The betrayal and all the goodbyes that broke me. What am I going to do?_ Once the water turned cold, I got out and dried off.

After I was dressed, I walked back into the living room to find Helena reading a book. "I told you I wouldn't leave."

"Yes you did. Thank you." I took a seat as H.G. turned the page. "You went through my bookshelf?"

"Of course. What did you expect me to do?" The author smiled as she placed the book on the coffee table. "I'm not a big fan of daytime television. All the good shows don't start until at least eight at night."

"This is true." _This feels so natural and right to me._

"How was your shower? You must have used all the hot water."

"I did. You know I do my best thinking while I'm in the shower."

"Indeed. Since I'm the same way, I understand. Although, one never got that chance at the B&B."

"That's for sure. Pete took up all the hot water." I thought about all the times we yelled at him for using it all. "You always scared the hell out of him when you yelled at him."

"Good. He doesn't have that much hair. Unlike us. So he shouldn't stay in longer than twenty minutes at most. That gives him ample time to wash everything since he doesn't shave."

"Yes, sometimes it sucks being a woman. All the shaving and other upkeep. But oh how nice it is to get pampered." I leaded against the back of the couch with a smile. "Getting your hair done and the lovely head massage as they wash your hair. The amazing back massages you give…" My voice was dreamy.

"You always did love when I massaged your back, shoulders, neck, and head."

"Well you have strong hands that are still gentle and those slender, agile fingers that can apply just the right amount of pressure." H.G. chuckled softly. I knew Helena's eyes were watching me. I didn't need to open my eyes to tell that. Sliding sideways, I let my head rest on her shoulder. "I miss times like this. Us just talking, enjoying each other's company."

"You know we can do more of that." Helena let her cheek rest against the top of my head. Her hand maneuvering to lace her fingers with mine. "I should have said goodbye or something to you. But Irene wouldn't allow it. She said it would be too dangerous for me to go near any of you at the time. And then I got so caught up in my civilian life…"

"That's in the past and we can't change it. Think ink in which our lives are inscribed is indelible." I smiled when H.G. shifted.

"Quoting me now are we?"

"You're quite brilliant so, yes." Silence filled the room until we heard the lock turning. The instant Helena let go of my hand, I felt empty again. "You're coveting my book. The book _you_ gave me, might I add."

"I'm not coveting it." H.G. folded her arms.

"Fighting over another book? When will the two of you ever learn that there's more than one copy of most books?" Pete walked in with a bag in each arm.

"Here, let me help unpack those." I stood and made my way to the kitchen. Pete looked me straight in the eyes. "What?" His were soft but sad. _He knows._

"Nothing." Pete smiled softly as he started unloading the bags. The awkward silence in the apartment started to get to all of us.

Clearing her throat, Helena stood. "I better…get back to the airport after I change." I watched as the brunette walked past us to gather her clothes from the dryer. Once she exited the bedroom, I stopped her at the door.

"Helena,"

"Myka, I hope you and Pete are happy together. I missed my chance with you and I realize that now. I said I wouldn't leave while you were in the shower but I did make flight arrangements. I shouldn't be here any longer. I've disturbed your lives enough." I was numb. I couldn't move. Helena wrapped me in a strong embrace and whispered in my ear. "You will always be my Myka. And I will always be your time traveler. I love you." With one final cup of my cheek, H.G. left. I still couldn't move. I wanted to race after her but couldn't.

"Go." Pete's voice was stern.

"What?" I turned towards him confused.

"Go after her. Actually, here," he walked over holding a plate ticket. "With your badge, you can get on the flight before hers and get there an hour before she arrives in London. It's sappy, I know, but that's what you chicks like. I've always known that if H.G. ever gathered the courage to come after you that you'd choose her. If I have to lose you, I'm glad it's to H.G. You guys are perfect for each other. Don't bother packing clothes. There's already a bag in the car." Pete smiled softly.

My eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Pete." Turning, I ran down the stairs and hopped in the car. I sped eighty miles per hour all the way to the airport and dropped my car off with one of our friends.

"Go get her Mykes!"

I waved at Jonny and made it to the plane by the last boarding call.

Xxx

As Pete said, I made it to London before H.G. I knew she would go to Christina's grave first before heading to her flat. I stood around the corner with a dozen red roses waiting for the author to arrive.

When she appeared, I gave her a moment with her daughter. "Hello my beautiful baby. I know you only ever wanted me to be happy but, I missed out. The woman I wanted has found someone else because I was too much of a coward."

"You know," I stepped into sight with the roses in front of me.

"Myka..?" H.G.'s eyes were wide with disbelief. "How?"

"There was a flight before yours. Since I still have my badge, it got me through security rather quickly."

"What about Peter?"

"He told me to come after you. He's the one who bought the plane ticket actually. Deep down, he knew that if you ever came after me that I would choose you." Helena took the roses. "They're for you and Christina."

Brown eyes glistened with tears. "I can't believe you're actually here." The woman paused, "this isn't some dream correct? The past twenty four hours did actually happen?"

"Yes, I'm actually here and you're not dreaming." Stepping forward, I kissed the inventor gently. "Let's go home."


End file.
